


At the darkest time there can be light

by lunaspet



Category: Logan/Amber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaspet/pseuds/lunaspet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan Calhoun has never had an easy life. He's been tossed from one foster home to another and almost none of them were good to him. This causes him to be closed off and to act bad so no one wants anything to do with him. He learned a long time ago that if they dont want anything to do with you, you wont get hurt. He's 17 now and this is possibly his last home. Its also his worst. At his last year of high school, hes failing. Miserably. The teachers deside to give him a tutor. Someone who can help him with his school work, but this girl can help him with his school and his life. The question is....will he let her in or push her away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the darkest time there can be light

I can't help but let out a frustrated growl as i wake up to sunlight streaming through the window. I sit up quickly and look around the small room, that could pass as i closet before my eyes settle on the heap of broken bits and peices. I cuss quietly at the realization that i must have woken up at the right time only to smash my alarm clock and go back to sleep. I pull out my phone and look at the time. 12:37. My eyes widen before i jump off my bed in a frantic search for my clothes. Im only able to find a shirt and a pair of boxers. ''FUCK!'' I scream as i trip over the pair of pants im looking for. I bite my lip and listen for any signs that my foster mom is home and heard me. I sigh with releif after a 5 minute wait, and rush to finish getting dressed. I run from the house and down the block towards the school, hastily combing my fingers through my hair. I burt through the front doors only to be met by a crowd of students. I frown, confused as to why their not in class before i remember its probably lunch time. I sigh, at myself before falling to the back of the crowd and i keep my head down, as to not call any attention to myself. I dont get any food but instead make my way towards my usual spot. On the floor beside the wall. I sigh and close my eyes, putting my head back against the white brick wall behind me. Almost immediately i hear a laugh that makes me smile. I open my eyes, finding the source of the most amazing sound. My eyes land on Amber Slate. I quickly force myself to look away so im not noticed staring at the most beautiful girl in the school. I bite my lip, hard enough to draw blood to stop myself from thinking about what we could have. If i wasn't suck a fuck up. I growl to myself and stand making my way over to the nerd group. I sit beside one of them and they all tense. ''Hey faggots''. I say with a smile before i grab the one im sitting by, by the collar of his shirt and drag him towards the trash bin. I laugh and lift him by his underwear and trow him, face first in the trash thats filled with gross smelling 'food'. I dont like doing this but it keeps people away from me even if it makes them scared. Its a price i got to pay to jot hurt anyone else. My throat closes up as i think back to the night this all started. I shake my head 'another time. Not in front of everyone' i think to myself. I shake my head and make my way towards my next class. English. I sit in the very back and draw on the desk until i hear my name called. My head snaps up and i see everyone looking at me. I force myself to meet their gazes as the teacher says ''As i was saying, Mr. Calhoun. Your failing so the teachers got together and picked a student to be your tutor. You and Miss Slate are to work together on your next assignment and she will be you tutor until your passing''. My blood runs cold as i turn my head from the teacher to her. Amber. I take a deep breath and lower my head. Great. Just fucking great. At that very moment the bell rings and i literally run from the class room and out the school. I end up at a spot that i never thought id be able to go there again. I've been to many different homes as well as different states but im back where it all started. I sink to my knees on the floor of a burned down house. I let the tears fall as i think back to the moment, that my life changed. I was six years old and watched as my house burned down with my parents in it. I stay there, on the floor, inhaling ash thats still in the air from 11 years ago. I fall asleep with the moon shining down at me from the hole in the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Hang with me guys. This is my first fanfiction ever and im open to any and all suggestions.


End file.
